The Pairing Games
by Sophie W. Andrews
Summary: (Co-written) Thousands of years ago, Sophie founded Intimates (the futuristic America) and named the capital Violet. In order to help keep the main reason why America fell, she organized the Pairing Games to make sure Love could prevail in the states. This year is a quarter quell, and Violet's citizens must participate. What happens when Jack and Kim are among them? KICK&JACE.


**I am back with another story, to make up for my horrible story "Little Things", which is like a memoir of my life. But obviously you guys don't/won't want to read about my life, but that's okay because you read these to escape life, not read someone else's. I have the first five chapters of this story done, so I won't have any trouble updating for a while. After that, I need you guys to be patient with me. There is one thing I need to talk about here: I will need 15+ reviews per chapter to continue. My break is ending very soon, and if I don't get reviews, I'll probably forget about this story entirely. This format is going to be like an ACTUAL BOOK, so I'll write the chapter names up top and such. I'm really sorry, but I've decided not to do so many stories at a time. I am doing 3 at the same time, and I find that very hard to handle. Any story EXCEPT FOR Life Problems could go on Hiatus any moment if I stop getting reviews. Life Problems is one of my most important stories written because it is written from the bottom of my heart. All the advice given there has been carefully thought out and put into words. Sorry in advance for the delay of "Dazzling Hearts" but I thought of this one after watching Catching Fire. This is a co-written story. However, my co-writer's name will not be revealed due to her request.**

**I don't own Kickin' it.**

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

"You're 16 now, honey, it's time to go to the Reaping and see if you are picked for the quarter quell," mother said.

"But I thought only the other states would have to compete?!" I exclaimed/asked.

"Every 25th Pairing Games, twenty 16 year olds from the capital of Rose need to participate. This is the 75th Pairing Games, and you, dear, are sixteen. Thus, you need to enter the Reaping and see if you are picked," mother explains. "Any questions?"

"Well, one thing. How do the Pairing Games work?" I asked her, intrigued.

"It's complicated. Two days after the Reaping, all the tributes will be sent to a large room that can be changed/controlled by the Game makers for training. There you will show off your skills, such as dance or anything that makes you special. Do not show your talents just yet. You will have three days to experiment and train. After those three days, you will go in one by one to show the Game makers what you can do. There is where you don't hold back. The day after, when the results are in, you will be paired with the top 3 people that are most like you, and you will be given a score from 1-12. The higher your score, the better the house you will get during the games, which I will explain later. The day that you get your score, you will also get your interview with the head Game maker. There you must be polite, and answer all his questions. Try to be funny; he likes a good sense of humor. There is where you will get sponsers, who will give you things like special gifts for the person you're after," she explained.

"Oh, but can you explain what I will get from sponsers in the games?" I asked.

"Depends on how hard you fall for the boy. If very little, you might get a knife. If somewhat, nothing. If dating status, they might send you a condom," she said smirking.

"MOM, NO!" I screeched, embarrassed. "NO! NEVER! EW!"

"Well, you never know," she said.

"Anyways... You're a game maker, right?" I asked.

"Yes," she said smiling. "Your dad owns a huge line of dojos."

"Which is the reason that I'm a 3rd degree black belt," I said proudly.

"Yes, it is," she said smiling wider.

"How do you win the pairing games?" I asked.

"Well, you get proposed to," she said.

"Then it should be easy, right?" I wondered aloud.

"No, because the Game makers will decide to give the ring to any couple based on the votes they get," she explained.

"Oh," I mused. "Who is allowed to vote?"

"Anyone who is not related to the tributes, and they have to live here in the capital. You know, because we're all rich here," she said.

"Now, go get ready for the Reaping, and make sure to wear your studded gown. It's beautiful," she told me, smiling.

I left to get ready for the Reaping, hoping not to get chosen.

As I pace back and forth in my walk-in dressing room, wondering about what to wear, I think about who will be chosen, and what my score might be. I can use any sparring tool (weapon), I can sing, I can play guitar, I can write songs in less than an hour, I can design clothing, I can do gymnastics, I can take down people whilst tied up to a chair (Jackie Chan style) and I can lift weights. Anything around that category. I can waltz, and I love to break dance. I'm terrible at contemporary, though.

I finally decide on a special outfit. It consisted of a studded purple prom dress and nude heels. I curl my hair and put it to the side. I apply some pomegranate lipstick as a finishing touch. ( )

Well, let's get this over with.

We walk to the Reaping area, and notice how many people have already gotten there. I go over and stand next to my BFF, Kelsey Vargas as mom goes on stage.

"For the first girl. Kelsey Vargas," mom stated. (She was helping with the Reaping this year).

Kelsey? NO! She can't go! I won't see her for a month, then! I turn to her and give her a hug, even though people are clearing a passageway for her.

"I'll really miss you," I told her sincerely.

"Yeah, me too," she said.

I waited for someone to volunteer for her, but no one does. The next person gets called, this time a boy.

"Jackson Brewer," she announced.

Again, no one volunteered.

So many people were called, and then she announced the last girl.

"Lillian Smith," she called.

I saw her crying when she got called, and I instantly felt bad for the girl. Just as she was about to let them leave, I spoke up.

"I volunteer as tribute. My name is Kim Crawford."

"For whom?" she asked me.

"Lillian. Lillian Smith," I said confidently.

"Alright. Lillian, you may go," she announced.

Lillian walked by me, pulling me into a hug. "Thank you."

"No problem," I said winking. "Make sure to vote for me."

She smiled. "You have my word."

With that, we parted.

Now, I'm debating whether this was a good choice or a bad choice.

All I know is that I do not wish to find out.

* * *

**Well, that's about it! Sorry for the short introduction, but this is how I decided to do it! Thank you all for your support on Life Problems. Because of you guys, I'd thought of doing this for you all to enjoy. We all love Kick, so I assure you that my co-writer will do plenty of it. Here is a message from my co-writer, no changes made.**

**Anonymous Co-writer: _Thank y'all for reading this story. I didn't want to tell y'all who I am cuz that ain't fun at all. Ain't I right? As Sophie's co-write, I wanted to thank y'all for everything you do for ME as a writer. The only way I MIGHT reveel who I am is if y'all get this book to the top (based on favs & reviews). _**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
